The Choice
by VioletRose1810
Summary: It is Rin's 18th birthday and Sesshomaru is coming back to where he left Rin two years ago, with Inyuasha and his friends. But when Kohaku confesses his love to Rin, a love triangle starts! Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The flowers smelled as sweet as ever and the sun shone brightly. It was Rin's 18th birthday.

As much as Kohaku hated this day he knew it would come, the day Sesshomaru would return. Sesshomaru wanted to give Rin a chance at human life. So when she was sixteen, he left her with his half brother Inuyasha, and his friends. Now it is time for him to come back, and Rin would finally have her choice, she could continue living with Inuyasha and everyone who followed him, or she could chose to live with Sesshomaru forever.

Over the last two years, Kohaku had slowly fallen in love with Rin. But Rin had made her choice long ago, she loves Sesshomaru and wants to live with him forever. But deep in her heart Rin could feel she wasn't sure, and that she might love Kohaku also.

There he came, his silver hair flowing behind him. The green imp, Jaken following him. Rin's honey brown eyes filled with hope, her heart racing fast. Finally he came to a stop.

Even Sesshomaru could tell, she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than the flowers she picked.

Everyone crowded around Rin, waiting for an answer. The imaginary line that separates her from Sesshomaru scared her. "I…I…I don't know!" Then she ran off. Sesshomaru was actually quite surprised, did she change her mind? He then felt something he had never felt before, fear. He was afraid of losing her, losing Rin. Does he love her? He then noticed young man ran after her "Rin! Wait!" Kohaku yelled after her. Who is this boy? Sesshomaru wondered. Is this the reason why she couldn't decide?

Finally Kohaku found her. Rin was on the ground, crying. It looked like she had tripped over a fallen branch and landed on the ground. "Rin! Are you alright!" he exclaimed as he bent down beside her. Kohaku realized that she was more like sobbing and pulled her closer into a hug. Rin sobbed into his shirt. "Rin what's wrong?" Kohaku asked worriedly. She pulled back to look at him, holding back her tears. "I don't think he loves me." She bawled. And then went back to crying into his shirt. It took Kohaku about two seconds to realize who she was talking about. Sesshomaru. He said under his breath. Now he hated him even more for making Rin feel this way. Then Rin choked out Nobody loves me in between sobs. "But Rin, I love you!" Kohaku blurted out. But before she could answer he pressed his lips to hers. And at that moment she realized that she loves him, for sure, she loves Kohaku.

Night came and Rin left Kohaku to return to the village. She had made her choice. Rin's first kiss with Kohaku replayed in her head. It was quite dark and looked and looked as if everyone else had already gone to sleep. Rin was startled by a villager who tapped on her shoulder. "Sesshomaru is waiting for you." she said, and then led Rin to a small hut. "He's in there." The young girl said and then left. Rin tried to gather up her courage to tell him her choice. She took a deep breath and then entered the hut. There was a fire going in the middle of the hut and Sesshomaru sat against the wall, a knee raised and his arm resting upon it. His eyes were closed. "Sesshomaru?" Rin said frightened. Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened. "Come here Rin." He said. Rin came and sat next to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have made my decision." Rin said softly. Sesshomaru wondered what had happened in the woods earlier that day and could smell Kohaku's scent on her. Sesshomaru had finally decided that he loves Rin. By the sound of her voice he could tell that her decision was not going to be going with him. Her voice seemed apologetic almost scared. "Sesshomaru?" Rin asked making sure she had her attention. Suddenly, Sesshomaru turned towards Rin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "S-Sesshomaru, I-I…" Rin started. "I love you Rin." Sesshomaru finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun came up and it was morning. Rin awoke soon after. She could hardly believe what had happened the day before. How could they both love me? She asked herself as she walked outside. She walked for awhile until she got to a small meadow with a stream. She sat down and dipped her feet in the water. She looked up at a big blue sky and watched the clouds pass by.

Suddenly, Kohaku sat down next to her. Surprised, she jumped but what he would say next would surprise her even more. "I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you. I want to share every moment of my life with you, Rin. I want to grow old with you and never live another day without you. I'll love you forever, will you marry me?" Rin's honey brown eyes widened. "You….you…. Want to marry me?" Kohaku nodded. "Rin, do you love me?" Kohaku asked with a scared look in his eyes, hoping for the answer he wanted. Rin was startled by the question at first, but then she knew the answer. She looked up at him with a slight smile on her face. "I do love you Kohaku." Then he smiled even bigger and pulled her into a kiss. "So then, Will you marry me Rin?" Rin's smile dropped. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically. Rin's head was down. "Remember the night you first kissed me? On that same night, a villager came and informed me that Sesshomaru needed to see me. And…he kissed me." she said quietly.

All of a sudden Rin heard her name, but strangely it had not come from Kohaku. "Rin." This time Kohaku heard it and Rin recognized whose voice it was. "Sesshomaru." She said out loud. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the clearing, his golden eyes staring at the two of them. But through his eyes Rin could see the hurt inside of him. Then Sesshomaru moved towards them, pulled out his sword placing it about an inch away from Kohaku's chest. Kohaku automatically reached for his sword. "No." Rin whispered a painful look on her face. "Don't worry Rin, he will die." Kohaku said not turning his glare from Sesshomaru. "No!" Rin said again this time even louder. "Kohaku," Rin said looking at Sesshomaru "I love him….I love you Sesshomaru." Kohaku was shocked but not as much as Sesshomaru was. Kohaku got up and pulled his sword from his sheath facing it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned his gaze from Rin and aimed his sword at Kohaku. "NO!" Rin yelled but she could not stop it. The fight had began. It turned into a fierce and violent battle for Rin's love.

Eventually the torturous encounter was about over. Kohaku laid on the ground defeated by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was ready to serve the final blow but Rin did something unexpected. Rin jumped in front of Kohaku and Sesshomaru's sword pierced her skin. "NOOOO!" Kohaku yelled. But it was too late. Rin laid on the ground dieing next to Kohaku.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No….. No….. Rin. Stay with me….. I love you….. You cant die." Kohaku whispered as he watched Rin die, trying to hold back the tears. "I love you both so much. I don't know if I will ever be able to chose." A tear slid down her face. Then she gave a slight smile to let them know it was ok. And she died. Kohaku leaned down and kissed her. Sesshomaru stood there glaring as he watched him kiss her. "Get back." Sesshomaru demanded. I will come back and bury her later Kohaku thought. And then got up and turned to walk away.

Suddenly he heard Sesshomaru pull his sword from it's sheath. Kohaku turned around instantly, fearing what Sesshomaru might do with Rin's lifeless body. Kohaku watched as Sesshomaru resurrected Rin using the Tenseiga. Stunned, now Kohaku watched as Rin opened her eyes, Sesshomaru helped her up, and pulled her into a hug that then turned into a kiss and then back into a hug. Sesshomaru then looked back at Kohaku and couldn't hold back a slight chuckle when he saw the shocked look on his face. Then Rin stepped away from Sesshomaru and placed herself in the middle of both of them. "I know what I should do now. I will give you both six months to be alone with me. At the end of the year I will chose who I want to spend the rest of my life with….. Sesshomaru I will go with you first." Rin ran over to Kohaku gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then returned to Sesshomaru who she then ran off with into the forest.


End file.
